Zeus EBR
"The very first weapon made by Cerberus. It brings actual Hell to the battle field. EBR stands for Energy Battle Rifle. It has been considered one the finest rifles among the many out there by critics and soldiers alike." -Official Description "Can you believe it? My very first weapon turned out successfully. I merely made it for the military on the planet Leviticus. As the First Galactic War went on at the time. Designs of many things has been my job and passion, so you now know how it turned out successfully. Beware of the ammo cost though." -Description by Cerberus Founder and weapons Designer Leader, Abigail Hölle. The EBR, as with all of Cerberus's weapons, comes in variants.. All Cerberus weapons range from Alpha Until Omega. If chages are made to a current version, e.g. Zeus EBR Beta, is changes are made, it will be called Zeus EBR Beta 2.1. Unlike most weapons, Cerberus Weapons DO NOT have a RED variant. Production Models Alpha Amazingly, Abigail's first successful design went into production almost immediately. It deals a good amount of damage, has a great clip, good enough RoF, though the movement penalty is quite big. And ammo cost is high. Delta The second to the last production model of the EBR. Changes were in design of the Sights, which is now a scope. The barrel was lenthened to aid the handler's aiming, though not the weapon itself. The barrel was stiffened to increase the weapon's accuracy as well. Omega One of the few weapons that actually needed an Omega version, the Omega proves much more powerful than it's parents. The required calibre was enlarged, the sight was revised, and replaced with a Sniper rifle scope. Very expensive and valuable. And the heaviest of the three. Stats Damage: 850, 925 (Delta), 1030 (Omega) Pierce: 4, 5 (Delta), 6 (Omega) Reload: 2.75 Seconds (All versions) RoF: 9 RPS, 10 RPS (Delta and Omega) Capacity: 75, 80 (Delta), 100 (Omega) Movement Penalty: -15%, -17% (Delta), -20% (Omega) Damage Type: Energy Firing Mode: Full-auto Class: Assault Rifle, more specifically Battle Rifle. Ammo Cost: $640 for 200 Rounds, $960 for 200 Rounds (Delta, $1000 for 200 Rounds (Omega) HD Ammo: x4 Ammo cost. Overview One of the best assault rifles. But the entire problem: 6x ammo cost compared to normal physical damaging assault rifles. So maintaining it is quite hard. The EBR, as with all Cerberus weapons, come in versions. The Alpha version until Omega. Yes, Cerberus goes through a lot to improve their weapons. History, as told in journal form by Cerberus Founder, Abigail Hölle June 6, 2366 OK, so I recently got this journal. It may help. But I'm not sure. I'd like to see where all this goes. I just finished a sketch of the EBR recently. Looks terrible. But I just need to see what's wrong.. June 8, 2366 Well, I'm out of ideas. I can't think of a new design. So I chose the body of the FN FAL. Hopefully it works. June 12, 2366 It works! It sounds crazy, but it works! I can use the FN FAL and insert an entirely different weapon! June 21, 2366 Well that was long. I better start up a company otherwise I'll not be able to finish all these weapons in time. But it worked out anyway. July 4, 2366 Fourth of July on Earth. Nice celebrating it, but it doesn't feel the same since I'm on Thera. But the EBR's design is working out, just need to fix the recoil. This is the 24th Century. We need to have no recoil in our weapons. Also wood compartment of the FAL allows for not as expensive production. Trust me, metal is more expensive. (WORK IN PROGRESS) ~~~~ Category:Assault RiflesCategory:CerberusCategory:Energy WeaponsCategory:WeaponsCategory:Cerberus Products Category:Cerberus Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons